The Scourge
The Scourge, also known as the Undead Scourge, the Scourge Army, and sometimes simply as the undead was formally one of the most dangerous threats to the denizens of Azeroth. Currently, the organization as a whole has remained dormant for many years after the defeat of the now deceased Arthas Menethil, known colloquially as the Lich King. General The Scourge originally manifested after an orcish leader named Ner'zhul was cursed with eternal service to the Burning Legion. His soul was thrown into the Helm of Domination and encased in solid ice at Icecrown Citadel. The sole purpose of the Scourge was to act as a pre-invasion force to soften the world for destruction by the hand of Archimonde, the defiler. Unfortunately, the necrolyte Ner'zhul had better plans in store, his insidious mind came across the young Lordaeron prince and paladin, Arthas Menethil. Through a long and terrible journey, the so called 'Lich King' led his demonic agents, the dread-lords, to assist and guide the prince with ending his human kingdom. A change of leadership After a series of unfortunate events and tragic battles, Arthas was successful in destroying Lordaeron and sacking the city of the ancient high-elves. The powerful demon-hunter Illidan Stormrage has escaped thousands of years of imprisonment, and was give a task by Kil'Jaeden to destroy the frozen throne. Weakened and in distress, Ner'zhul commanded his first death-knight, Arthas, to defend him. After a long and legendary battle between the two, Arthas was victorious and entered the icy lair of Icecrown to break open the throne and bind himself with the Lich-King to become one. After taking the Helm of Domination and Plate of The Damned, the now hybridized king of the dead went into a dark and long slumber. Events of Wrath of The Lich King To make a long story short, Arthas destroyed the remaining slivers of humanity he had and removed the presence of Ner'zhul from commanding him. With the full might of his gigantic undead army, the Lich King sought to destroy all life to amass enough dead to hopefully combat the armies of Sargeras and his lieutenants. However, this would not be an easy task, and the living responded after numerous terrifying attacks led by the Herald of the Lich King, who helped spread propaganda to the lively citizens of the Alliance and the Horde. After conflicts on the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor simmered down to a near-halt, the combined might of the two factions went on a expedition to Northrend to finally end this menace. Led by the brave and heroic wielder of the Ashbringer, and assisted by the former henchmen of the Scourge, the Ebon Blade, they fought their way through the wasteland and conquered every challenge that came their way. As the champion's broke their way into the now massive and reinforced citadel, they took down all major officers of the Scourge, and even before the arch-lich Kel'thuzad was slain, hopefully never to be brought back with his phylactery again. Only one threat remained, and this was the Lich King himself, atop his mighty crown at the peak of the world. Current Events Arthas Menethil, the mad prince of Lordaeron and slayer of his father, Terenas II, was now dead. The champion's of the Horde and the Alliance that assisted Tirion Fordring in his climatic battle were dead. Now faced with a difficult choice, Tirion was about to take the mantle into his own hands before Bolvar Fordragon, long thought to be dead since the Wrathgate Incident, took the call. Tirion assured him he would not allow this information to fall into the wrong hands, unless they wish to incur the wrath of the living once more. Bolvar Fordragon now controls his Scourge atop the Icecrown Citadel, encased in his own prison. The war against the Burning Legion calls for action, and Bolvar promises the free Ebon-Blade artifacts of intense and unbelievable power to help combat the ultimate enemy. There are rumors spiraling about from the undead Death-Knight's of Acherus that Fordragon has more power than they believe, and some have taken loyalty into hand... The Guild The follows the undead that hold loyalty to the new Jailer of The Damned, Lich King Bolvar Fordragon. Led by the seemingly friendly Jack Teyron, an alliance-delegated group of Ebon Blade continue to serve his will by any means in secret. Jack Teyron and his Death-Knight companions continue using the front of the Ebon Blade to maintain diplomacy with those of Stormwind and surrounding regions. However, far more sinister tasks are being made in the background, former cultists of The Damned, and even students of Scholomance find refuge in his company. Seeking to destroy the Burning Legion and to further the goals of their King, they do what must be done-- at the ire of many people. Category:Article management templates